The Kind
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Greed, it was like being in love, it robbed your mind and defiled your bed. Hints of Regulus/Scabior.


**_The Kind_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is an entry for the monthly challenge "Songs that inspire" from Hogwarts online (inspired by The Kind by Flyleaf). Enjoy!**_

Greed, it was like being in love, it robbed your mind and defiled your bed. The players of the game die all around Regulus. All because of their beliefs and a small mark of forever slavery on their arms. The mark was painful; it showed that you didn't own yourself or anything you had. He, the Dark Lord, owned every fiber of your being.

Anyone can have greed for the best of the best whether it's for a fully pureblood world or women but in reality the Dark Lord will get the best. In reality, you'll just be fighting for the scraps he lets you have. You can never really own anything. You must give everything to him, and if not his dark and almost immortal, ancient power would suffocate you and bend you to his will. Regulus knew all this. He learned this and saw through his observant eyes the truth. He learned all these things in a year that men haven't known in decades or if they did they denied it.

Regulus wanted to cut his left arm off. To own his self would be a marvelous thing but he couldn't. All he could do though was dream and wish for a thing that would be considered treason from the Dark Lord. Regulus was tired of many things. He was tired of the Dark Lord and the scam he tried to sell, that he was a pureblood, he was tired of being compared to his brother, and he was tired of shamelessly hurting people for a man and a cause he was losing faith and confidence in.

Regulus wanted to fix the injustices delivered to him, he couldn't serve himself and the Dark Lord. He had to choose and he knew he would have to leave this "fairytale" of being a Death Eater. It would probably end up being his death, but Regulus learned something that he thought could weaken the Dark Lord and maybe show the world he wasn't immortal. But the more he learned about the horcruxes the more he realized how he would most likely have to die.

But he didn't care. Regulus refused to listen to his "truth" that was nothing more than a broken record of lies. He would cut the cord starting now. He would be his own person. He wished he could do other things, but he had dug his grave and now he needed to finish what he started.

"Reggie?" A voice that he knew better than the back of his hand called. He turned around and looked into eyes full of life and joy. Regulus forced the corner of his mouth to twitch upward. They lied: smiling took more work and strength than frowning.

"Coming." He told the man with his emerald streak in his hair. He watched the man stretch out on his couch. Regulus turned away from the snow-covered window and the white-blanketed streets to go back to Scabior.

Regulus wondered what he would think if he knew what Regulus was planning. Would he care? After all he was a free spirited man and he certainly was intoxicating with his wild streak. He could find company anywhere he swung those hips of his. What was he doing with him anyway? Regulus was nothing but the woeful child, the person condemned to d-. Regulus didn't want to say that word when applied to him. No matter how many times he had seen it, he was still fearful of it. After all, he was only mortal.

"Regulus, you're slower than my grandmother!" Scabior yelled with his chiming laugh at the end.

Regulus's heart panged. He didn't know why he took the task on his on shoulders, he shouldn't have to. Some deity or something should carry the immortal burden. Not him. He didn't want to leave his mother, no matter how wretched she was, or his father, no matter how cold he was, or his brother, no matter how far they had grown apart with hatred being the only thing tying them together (at least on Sirius's end).

He didn't hear the footsteps, all he heard was lips parting and a breath being let out right beside Regulus's ear, making him shiver. Arms wrapped around him and Scabior's fiery vanilla scent attacked his senses.

"You know I'm impatient." Fingertips played with Regulus's hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." Regulus turned to face Scabior with a small grin.

_Regulus truly was sorry._


End file.
